An Angel's Tears
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: An Angel pulls Constantine from Hell and in return, gives up her right as an Angel. She appears on Earth in Zed's house and has no idea of who she is. When asked what name she wants, she replies with "Constantine" in immediate. So what happens when she actually meets John Constantine? Discovering the past of an Angel is never easy nor is it very normal...
1. Waking Up

"_I can't move. I can't sit up." _

"_Father, why can't I get up and move? Tell me."_

"_Father! Stop it!"_

She had been a good Angel.

Amazingly good.

Perfectly so.

"_Stop it Father!"_

"_I beg you!"_

"_Stop it!"_

She asked for this.

Believe it or not.

She asked for this torture.

"_Father, I think I'm paralyzed."_

"_I can't feel my body!"_

"_Why?"_

He would never condemn his own child.

He hated every moment of this.

Don't think He wanted to do this.

"_Brother? "_

"_Gabriel?"_

"_Is that you?"_

...And neither did I.

She's my baby Sister.

I love her.

"_Brother! Help me! Please!"_

"_Make it stop!"_

"_My wings!"_

I can't stop the tears.

I can't stop HER tears.

Nor can I stop mine.

"_They're gone!"_

"_BROTHER!"_

"_MY WINGS! THEY'RE GONE!"_

I watched with glazed over eyes of caramel as the blood dripped down her pale back.

More tears fell from both our eyes.

"Father." I whisper. "Make the pain stop for her. Make it quick."

"_Brother? Where am I going?"_

"_Why won't you talk to me?"_

"_Am I no longer your Sister?"_

Father's voice boomed through Heaven.

**"Our protection; you shall always have."**

Beside me, I saw her friends grieving.

"_Brother?"_

"_Why is this happening?"_

"_Answer me, Gabriel! Please!" _

"I love you, Ananchel."

"I'll protect you."

"I'll be there."

"_Help me now Brother!" _

"_Please!"_

"_I need you!"_

Mental...

Physical...

Emotional...

"_Brother!"_

_"Gabriel!"_

"_Please!"_

I'd never seen so much pain.

Never before had I been forced to watch.

I wanted to die!

"_BROTHER!" _

I wish I could stop it...

"_GABRIEL!"_

I wish I was in her place...

"_PLEASE!"_

I wish I was not the Archangel Gabriel...

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay sweetheart?"<p>

She heard a voice.

A voice she didn't recognize.

Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, running behind a wall. She was in a house. A house decorated with pictures of a man with blond hair, a brown trench coat and a wonky, loose tie.

Where was she?

She didn't know this place!

Come to think of it, where was a place she knew?

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I brought you here because you landed on the pavement outside my house and you were still alive but you got really hurt."

The girl poked her head around the door to see a woman with beautiful tanned skin, dark curls for hair, brown eyes, tall and in good shape. She was wearing jeans and a chequered shirt that was covered in a strange black thing. "Who are you?" Her voice was so hoarse with disuse... Either that or she'd been yelling her death wish before she jumped off the building.

She assumed that's what happened.

She couldn't remember.

"My name's Zed and I'll be your host." She joked lightly, causing the girl to lean her head to one side.

"I do not understand that reference." She spoke shyly, her cheeks heating up and the woman - so called Zed - smiled gently.

"It just means I'll be taking care of you." This received a nod in slight understanding. "Come on. Sit down."

Who was she to deny her host?

Sitting down on the bed, she admired Zed's drawings. This caught Zed's attention and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... About that."

The girl put a drawing she was holding down and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Zed. I should not have observed your wonderous work without your permission. Forgive me."

"Oh no sweetheart!" Zed sat in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "You've done nothing wrong! I was just about to apologize for the mess."

"It is quite alright." She furrowed her brow. "I'm positive I've seen worse. I just have to remember." At this, Zed's eyes widened.

"Speaking of which: what do you remember?"

"Nothing except how to think, speak, move and all the other natural reflexes in your body. I don't know my name, height, last name, my parents, any siblings, where I work - if I did or even where am I." She bowed her head and ran a hand over her golden hair that was in a tight bun with braids. "Who am I, Zed?"

"Well, from what I can gather, you've got amnesia. It's what happens normally when you bump your head hard and kind of jumbles your brain so you don't remember anything. All we have to do is work together to find out who you are!" Zed clapped happily and the girl smiled. "You need a name for now. Until you remember your old one. Can you think of any you like?"

"Constantine." That was the first name that came to her head. It was immediate and the name sent a strange - but not unpleasant - feeling go through her small frame of a body. Zed nodded slowly in thought, then swayed her head from side to side in movements which reminded her of a Snake. **(A/N: Can you tell I'm a fan of 'Cats'?)**

"Alright. 'Constantine' it is." Zed smiled slightly. "Bit of an unusual name. It's got a righteous feel to it. I like it."

"Thank you." A blush rose to Constantine's cheeks and she awkwardly rocked her shoulders. Another one of Zed's art piece's caught her eye. It was the handsome man again with flames coming from his hands and warding off shadows around him. Darkness flicked across the brick walls and he had a smirk on his face. He looked so powerful and pulled together. "Zed, may I hold that art piece? I rather like it." Constantine pointed to the piece with a wanting looking in her eyes.

The woman in question followed Constantine's small finger to the picture and nodded. She picked it up (along with her video camera) and handed it to the younger female. Zed pressed _'Record' _on the device and filmed the amnesia-stricken woman as she looked at the picture like it belonged to a God. Zed watched as she ghosted her fingers over his face, body, flames... Everything. She never touched it, in case she ruined it. Constantine was about 23 - by Zed's guess, with a small and frail looking frame and was about 5"5 at most. Her curves were small but well made and she could easily go under cover as a child if she wore the right clothes. She was dressed in a knee length white dress with puffy sleeves with a golden waist-coat type of jacket over the top that seemed to work as a form of corset and she had no shoes on. Her hair was a bright gold and reflected of the sun: making her have halo. Her eyes were a strange mix of melted caramel with flecks of shining silver when you looked directly at them. Her speech was also strange: it was old-fashioned, confused, blunt and rather endearing now Zed thought about it. "Constantine?" She asked with the camera still rolling and the girl in question broke her gaze away from the picture and to her new house mate.

"Yes, Zed?" Constantine blinked slightly. "Is there anything you need?" Her eyes focused on the device in Zed's hand. "If you don't mind me asking... What is that strange black thing you are holding?" Zed laughed slightly at her naive innocence - a trait that was probably going to become a personal favourite - and smiled at the younger girl.

"This is a Video Camera. You press a button and it takes in everything you point it at and saves it forever." She explained and Constantine's jaw dropped.

"It stops time?" Constantine shook her head. "How amazing..."

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

I am IN LOVE with Constantine. Such a FABULOUS comic, character, tv show and movie... I love them all. Why am I such a Nerd?!

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Remember (me hopez) to Review and tell me what you think!

Plus anything you think should happen! I'm open to ideas.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	2. Charcoal Walls

**3 Months Later:**

Constantine had begun progress in her remembrance of who she was before. She remembered that her last name was 'Novak', she worked in the local library and that she had a Tabby Cat named Sunny who had passed away a few months before Zed found her. She went through a break up with a man named Gary and she had an older brother named Cas. _"What's with names in your family beginning with 'C'?" _Zed asked in joke and Constantine had given her a full hypothesis on why her parents may have used just 'C's to name their children.

Although, this remembrance did nothing to distract Constantine from constantly admiring every new drawing of the man Zed did. It didn't matter that Zed was getting frustrated with the fact that she hadn't a clue who this man was; Constantine never got bored of watching the "beautiful" man - as she called him - in different poses with different agendas to complete.

Little did they know, that they were both to meet this mystery man...

* * *

><p>"Okay sweetheart, I'm just going to go to the shops and get a few things." Zed spoke from the front door and Constantine looked up slowly from that same drawing she'd been admiring for the past hour<p>

"Alright Zed." Constantine smiled softly. "Just don't take too long please. I don't believe I can cope with being alone for a lengthy amount of time." Her eyes went drawn back to the art she was holding and a little blush came over her cheeks. "He's a very handsome man, Zed. Do you know each other well? Past lovers?"

"No, not at all!" Zed's face went red with embarrassment as Constantine looked at her strangely. "I'll tell you about how I draw these drawings later, okay? When I get back."

"Very well." Constantine nodded her understanding with focused eyes.

Zed darted out the door and Constantine decided to explore her new home. She slowly moved her tiny legs off the tall bed and carefully placed her feet on the floor, her skirt bouncing gently as she left the safety of the warm bed. Brushing her skirt slightly, Constantine began to wander around the small flat with her golden eyes wide with wonder as she admired every single drawing individually around the entire living area: running her finger just above each piece of art her eyes fell upon.

Constantine danced out of the way of the art pieces on the floor; picking them up and placing them in safer places so they would not be trodden over and ruined. "I will never quite understand how Zed can just leave them all over the floor. It's like she wants them to get ruined... Does she not admire her amazing work?"

_"Anna.." _A voice called through her head sharply and Constantine began to feel drowsy. She stumbled back to the bed and tripped over Zed's charcoal: landing face first in a very gracefully lump on the floor. Her hand lifted up and gripped the mattress tightly. _"Anna!"_ She blacked out.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight..." John Constantine began as he walked beside Zed to her apartment. "You've been drawing me for a few months with no idea who I am. You've got a mysterious woman living with you that no one's even heard of but she remembers that she worked locally."<p>

"Yep. Pretty much." Zed shrugged as they began to climb the stairs. "Don't forget that your last name is what she wanted to be called."

"Wait a minute." John took Zed's arm and turned her to face him. "She took my last name as a first name in her amnesia."

"I asked what she wanted to be called until she remembered her name and she immediately said 'Constantine'." Zed shrugged again with a confused face. "I'm just as confused as you are, but I just rolled with it." She sighed. "Time for the Constantine's to meet. I will warn you, she can't help but speak the truth."

* * *

><p>They entered the room to find Constantine drawing a very large picture on Zed's wall in charcoal. Zed started forward, but John grabbed her arm again. "Don't. It might be a memory or something like you have. Has she shown any signs of being Physic abilities?"<p>

"I don't think so..."

"Well, I think that's changed now..."

Constantine backed up from the wall and fell back onto the bed to let all see what she'd drawn on the wall. On the wall was two men: one was dressed very similar to John with shirt dark hair and the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen. The other had dark skin in a turtle neck, silver jacket with dark jeans and had bright golden eyes. John tensed.

Underneath the baby blue eyed man was a name that made Zed gasp. _"Castiel"_

"Cas..."

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Constantine saw Zed standing over her with a concerned face. "Zed?" Light came into the elder woman's eyes. "What happened? Did something put me to bed?"<p>

"No sweetheart. John! Get in here! She's awake!" Constantine cringed every time Zed yelled. Her apartment-mate smiled apologetically down at her as footsteps were heard from the bathroom. Turning her head, Constantine came face to face with the man she'd been admiring from paintings.

"You managed to find him, Zed? Wonderful!"

John shot her a look. "Listen love, I'm more concerned about that piece of art you managed to pull of on your friend's wall." He looked her over. "Considering how small you are, that must be quite an achievement."

Constantine's cheeks burned red.

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Remember (me hopez) to Review and tell me what you think!

Plus anything you think should happen! I'm open to ideas.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. Language of Mine

**Previously:**

Opening her eyes, Constantine saw Zed standing over her with a concerned face. "Zed?" Light came into the elder woman's eyes. "What happened? Did something put me to bed?"

"No sweetheart. John! Get in here! She's awake!" Constantine cringed every time Zed yelled. Her apartment-mate smiled apologetically down at her as footsteps were heard from the bathroom. Turning her head, Constantine came face to face with the man she'd been admiring from paintings.

"You managed to find him, Zed? Wonderful!"

John shot her a look. "Listen love, I'm more concerned about that piece of art you managed to pull of on your friend's wall." He looked her over. "Considering how small you are, that must be quite an achievement."

Constantine's cheeks burned red.

* * *

><p>John watched as the small woman's cheeks turned bright red. Her entire face soon looked like a strawberry and she flopped back onto the bed as she buried her face in the pillow. She wriggled slightly - making John's eyes fall on her small backside - before slowly turning her head slightly so one eye was visible. "It's good to meet you."<p>

"You're an innocent one for your age, aren't you?" He inquired with a raised brow, receiving the same look in return from the tiny woman.

"Innocent?"

"Yep, you in a single word, love." He shrugged simply. "Mind telling us how you managed to do this?" He asked as she flipped herself over slowly, staring at him with burning cheeks.

"I do not remember." Constantine took in a breath and gathered up what she remembered. "I was putting all of Zed's artwork in different places so they didn't get stepped on or ruined. All of a sudden, I heard a voice calling the name _Anna _inside of my brain. I felt ill so I went to lie down, but my footing failed me and I fell down." A shaky breath while the other two listened intently. "I felt a wave of something I didn't understand and it made me grip the mattress to steady myself. The voice called again and I fell into darkness..." She gave a tiny smile. "Then I woke up and you two were here."

John signaled to Zed for her to leave and she nodded in worry, heading down the stairs to pick up the rest of the shopping. The trench coat wearing man sat down on the bed opposite the tiny woman with a hard expression. "What do you remember so far? Zed said your suffering from amnesia."

"I don't know what I'm suffering from. If you can call it that. I'm not suffering at all. I'm enjoying my time with Zed and discovering who I was..." A shrug. "I remember I was a Librarian in the Local Library, my last name is Novak, I had a partner named Gary but we went our separate ways." She grinned in a joking manner. "Probably the name." This got her a smile and a laugh, it made her feel very good about herself. She had managed to make him happy. "Also, I had a Cat named Sunny who sadly passed away and an older brother."

Her golden/silver eyes landed on the charcoal on the wall. "Who are they?" She asked with a head cock and John slid off the bed, picking her up like a small child and placed her feet on the floor, letting his hands slip from under her arms. They walked over to the wall and stared at it.

"I know the gold eyed one. His names Manny." He shrugged at her, annoyed at the Angel on the wall. "Annoying." He added with a tiny smile and Constantine laughed softly. Her eyes became trained on the name below the blue eyed man and became squinted.

"What does that say?" She asked - completely serious - and John looked at her as if she had just asked what he looked like.

"You can't read it?" John quirked a brow as she shook her head.

"Not at all."

"It's says _'Castiel'_."

"Castiel?" Her eyes went wide. "My older brother's name was Cas. Maybe it was-"

"A shortened version? Most likely." John studied the men on the wall. "Are you positive that this Castiel bloke is your brother?"

"Positive, John. There is no doubt in my mind." Her eyes were hard and focused on Castiel. An idea came to the Magician's mind and John picked up a piece of charcoal and placed it in her hand.

"How about you try and write Castiel's name?" She nodded in understanding. "See what happens."

Constantine placed the tip of the chalk on the wall and slowly moved around. Zed came back up the stairs and put the shopping down on the floor: watching her friend draw the symbols on the wall. John's eyes followed every single hand movement and his face became more concerned, yet understanding with each stroke of the charcoal. Zed tilted her head in confusion at the large size but small amount of the symbols. The smaller woman stepped back and dropped the charcoal. "It looks nothing like it..." She choked back tears as she looked at the symbols over and over in shame; falling to her knees as little tears fell from her eyes.

Zed ran over and held the smaller woman gently, whispering into her ear how it wasn't her fault. John pursed his lips and made a small nodding movement. "Quite on the contrary, love." He whistled at the symbols as both women looked up at him. Zed cocked her head to the side slightly, while Constantine looked up at him with eyes that were both pained and confused. "That's Enochian: The language of the Angels."

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns?<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Remember (me hopez) to Review and tell me what you think!

Plus anything you think should happen! I'm open to ideas.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	4. Gold Rush

**Previously:**

**An idea came to the Magician's mind and John picked up a piece of charcoal and placed it in her hand.**

**"How about you try and write Castiel's name?" She nodded in understanding. "See what happens."**

**Constantine placed the tip of the chalk on the wall and slowly moved around. Zed came back up the stairs and put the shopping down on the floor: watching her friend draw the symbols on the wall. John's eyes followed every single hand movement and his face became more concerned, yet understanding with each stroke of the charcoal. Zed tilted her head in confusion at the large size but small amount of the symbols. The smaller woman stepped back and dropped the charcoal. "It looks nothing like it..." She choked back tears as she looked at the symbols over and over in shame; falling to her knees as little tears fell from her eyes.**

**Zed ran over and held the smaller woman gently, whispering into her ear how it wasn't her fault. John pursed his lips and made a small nodding movement. "Quite on the contrary, love." He whistled at the symbols as both women looked up at him. Zed cocked her head to the side slightly, while Constantine looked up at him with eyes that were both pained and confused. "That's Enochian: The language of the Angels."**

* * *

><p>John crossed his arms behind his back as Zed stared down at the tiny blond with amazed eyes. "Angels?" Her voice was bewildered as the smaller woman went into a state that was almost like Zed's vision state. Only her state was of remembrance was that she was staring at the floor, her whole body trembling, her eyes paled over and her skin drained of all colour. John knelt beside her with a hand on her tiny shoulder as he watched her swallow thickly; her mouth in a very thin line.<p>

Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she began to draw symbols on the floor. The elder two followed her movements carefully.

First: Something that looked like a slanted version of an upside down cross with a little 'Y' or 'T' shape coming from the top.

Second: Something that resembled a very fancy, backwards 'E'.

Third: A repeat of the First.

Fourth: She drew a the shape of a Capital 'I' and drew and more compacted fancy, backwards 'E' right beside it, but no so they were touching and it had a strange flick shape in between the two curves.

Fifth: The blond drew a resemblance of a 'M' and drew a horizontal, thick line where the two bumps joined together at a point

Sixth: A Right angle in the form of a top right hand corner

Seventh: This was simply a 'C' shape with two small lines coming out from the middle of the curve.

The charcoal fell from Constantine's hand and she collapsed into John's chest; her breathing steady and perfectly normal. Her eyes soon opened as their normal colour, the colour flooded back to her cheeks in a blush as she shot out of John's arms when she realized where she was. Constantine let out a small breath and looked at the writing on the floor with a furrowed brow.

Zed looked at John with an expecting expression. "What does it say?"

"It reads 'Ananchel', as in the Angel of Grace in the Bible." He explained as he looked at the other blond in the room. Her eyes were now focused back on Castiel with a slight amount of tears. "What did you remember?" John asked in a surprisingly soft voice and he immediately frowned at his voice. Zed snorted slightly, while her room mate sighed.

"It was when I was a very young child..." Constantine began. "At least, the girl looked like me. I was about five and Cas told me to go and get some milk for a new pet we had and I ran of to get it. When I collected it, I began to walk back to Cas with absolute care not to spill any of it on the way; I wanted everything to be perfect." She sighed again. "I tripped over my own feet and the milk went everywhere."

"Wow." Zed spoke when Comstantine stopped for a moment. "Does Heaven need anyone for jobs to carry things?" She joked with a light heart and making Constantine laugh slightly.

"Well, they most certainly won't hire me... But, spilling the milk isn't what upset me. It was the fact that I had failed my brother. The one I supposedly looked up too."

"Zed." John's voice drew their attention. "Can you manage to leave name stealer alone for a few hours or can she come with us?"

"Depends on where we're going." Came the older woman's simple reply.

"Somewhere safe with a friend of mine who can help with input. It'll help figure out just what's going on with our friend here."

Zed bolted up and dragged John out of the room and shut the door: leaving Constantine watching them with a very confused expression. Once she couldn't hear either of them, Zed whispered harshly, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean what I said."

"Sure, there's something weird going on; I'll admit that. But she only has amnesia."

"And that 'amnesia' has allowed to her to write perfect Enochian language that's meant for either summoning or contacting Angels?" John shot her a look. "I'll tell you something right now. That girl is either not human or had some very non humam relatives. She's got an aura of pure gold. Literally. Do you know how many times I've seen a pure gold aura in my life?"

"No idea."

"Once." John pointed at the wall to were he guessed Constantine would be on the other side. "And that's her. If we don't get her somewhere safe, creatures you don't ever want to meet will be coming for her from everywhere. Do you want that?"

"Of course not but-"

A white light shone through the gaps in the doorframe and made them both freeze. A strong, masculine voice followed a split second after. "You summoned me, Anachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR QUESTION: Who do you think is on the other side of the door?<strong>

Waddup ma Unicorns?

Hope you enjoyed!

I thoroughly enjoyed writing it!

Remember (me hopez) to Review and tell me what you think!

Plus anything you think should happen! I'm open to ideas.

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhliiingggssss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


End file.
